This Can't Be
by ScourgeSong
Summary: As Prince Gumball grows up he finds himself growing more and more attatched to his vampire friend. After he eventually confesses his feelings to Marshall the vampire goes a little too far and may have caused the end to their recent relationship. Hopefully Marshall will be able to fix the mess he caused and have a nice relationship with the candy prince. ML X PG.
1. A New Face

_**This Can't Be…**_

_**By~ ScourgeSong**_

**AN:****Normally I do these at the end of a chapter but this time I'm going to put it at the beginning and end of the chapters. Anyways I haven't written a fanfiction in a LONG while due to my laziness and obsession with playing Minecraft and other games that I have. Also I used to RP with my friend on here all the time until she stopped replying back a few months ago. But enough of my rambling, hope ya'll enjoy the story. Oh and in this first chapter Gumball is about 12.**

**(Sorry if the story sounds rushed at the moment, when I wrote part of this I hadn't gotten any sleep for several hours so yeah, sorry in advance for any mistakes and what not)**

**Chapter 1 – A New Face**

There was a cool breeze that enveloped a large candied kingdom. A few of the citizens were out in the night either being of good or evil, well not completely evil, let's say misbehaved, yes? That fit the candy citizens better than evil, maybe some, maybe, but not all, no, that would never be allowed in such a kingdom, but behind closed doors it still happened though.

It would be mildly dangerous for one to be wandering the streets alone at night, but there was one in particular that strode confidently through the streets, ignoring any comments from the few candy people that were out.

"What is _he _doing out here in the dead of night?" A candy person leaned over, whispering to his friend that watched the little prince with curiosity. The young prince didn't even cast a glance at the two, even though he had heard the comment.

_Why does it always seem like I'm never allowed to do anything, even just a quick midnight stroll through the kingdom to take my mind off things seems like a big deal, _Prince Gumball thought as his pace quickened just a tad.

While on his walk Gumball had he entered an empty playground. Without really thinking he went over to the swings. He sat down on one of the swings and idly swung his feet back and forth.

A full moon hung in the night air, lighting the playground in a dim beautiful light. There was only the sound of the wind that seemed to howl through the almost empty playground.

_It's so nice out, almost too nice,_ The pink prince sighed out contently as the wind flowed around him, wrapping him in a nice cool blanket of air.

* * *

A few miles away from the colorful kingdom a lone vampire floated through a thick forest. After a few years of adventuring through Aaa he needed to take about a years rest and them some.

The teen vampire made it out of the woods within a few minutes of having entered it. He could've easily flown over it and avoid the twisted, narrow, and dark paths the forest provided, but he always liked how it all looked. Even if some of the trees were bare and menacing to look at, they were still just trees, and those trees looked amazing in the light the moon provided that night.

After a few seconds of looking back at the forest the vampire turned flew up to look for the next place he should explore. That's when he spotted the bright spot in the distance that was known as the Candy Kingdom. He smiled, maybe there'd be some people there he could mess around with.

It was sort of a hobby, scaring and messing with folks heads. It amused the vampire to no end. To see how easily he could do these things to people without ever failing once. Well except that one time when he tried to trick some girl with his charms but she was no idiot and knew what he was playing and paid him no attention. But none of that mattered to him, no one ever mattered to him, maybe his mother, maybe, but even that was a long shot.

The vampire headed towards the kingdom, watching it come closer and closer to him. He was greeted by a strong sweet smell of candy. Looking at the kingdom closer he saw that it was entirely made of candy, and as he scanned the streets he soon learned that even the citizens of this kingdom were candy as well.

He lighted down on the corner of a ginger bread roof and looked for someone he could mess with first. Spotting a lollipop girl he grinned, floating stealthily over to the lollipop. Hiding in a shadow close to him he made a most disgustingly scary face and popped out at the right moment to give the lollipop a terrifying scare. The girl fled as fast as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs.

The vampire held his sides as he laughed; oh he was going to have a _lot_ of fun here.

* * *

Hearing a scream that pierced the night's silence wasn't something the prince would've expected to hear and especially in a kingdom that was almost completely peaceful.

Gumball got to his feet to investigate the sound, which wasn't the best idea considering the possibilities that could've caused such a high pitched wail.

_Maybe a pack of wolves had broken through the walls and started going after the civilians?_

_What if it was a giant dragon that had just swooped down and taken a candy person away from their home?_

_Or could it be a sneak attack of demons wanting to take the castle?_

The pink prince was about to think up even more worst-case scenarios until he saw the pale face of the lollipop girl hiding in the corner of a building. His thoughts had stopped altogether as he rushed to the girl's side.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" He asked the girl quickly, checking to see if she was injured.

"I-I-I…I got to get out of here!" The lollipop girl jumped up and ran off frantically, as though she was still trying to get away from whatever had spooked her so bad.

Gumball watched them flee as he stood there, unable to do anything to help. He sighed wishing silently he could fix the problems of the candy people.

He started to trot on back to the castle when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him. Most of him wanted to run away to his room and the other part wanted him to turn and see the source of the sound.

But he didn't have anytime to choose before he was quickly picked up and tossed in the air.

Freaking out, Gumball let out a startled yelp at being tossed in the air so suddenly. Before he hit the ground something caught his leg, holding him upside down.

He didn't dare open his eyes but yet they opened any and he was starting at the face of a teenage vampire who was currently grinning ear to ear.

"P-Put me down this instance!" Gumball waved his arms, trying to make the vampire release the hold on his leg.

The vampire laughed darkly and flew higher in the air, putting more distance between them and the ground. The vampire was a bit caught off guard as he expected most kids to start crying and wailing but this one just closed his eyes and shook his head, refusing to look down.

"Please put me down! Please! I didn't do anything!" Gumball squeaked with eyes shut tightly.

"Oh come on, that wouldn't be fun now would it?" The vampire said coolly and flew up even higher, causing the pink prince to let out a small terrified squeak.

"C-Come on, I'll do anything, just please put me down!" The prince begged the teen vampire.

"Hmm anything… how about you open your eyes?" The vampire smirked as he watched the prince peek one eye open.

Seeing the height made Gumball dizzy and light-headed. But before he got even dizzier he felt himself being turned right side up. He blinked and instead of seeing the ground so far away he saw the Candy Kingdom in all its glory, shining in the moonlight.

He felt himself smile as he looked out at the kingdom, but he was interrupted by the vampire teen turning him around.

"Gotta name kid?" The vampire asked, tipping his head slightly to the side.

"Th-The name's Gumball, Prince B. Gumball," Gumball officially introduced himself to the vampire. All he wanted was just to get down so he just played along with this vampire's tricks.

"Um…what's yours?" The prince asked quietly after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King," Marshall gave the young prince a toothy grin, making the prince squirm uncomfortably.

"N-Nice to meet you Marshall Lee," Gumball would've tried to at least shake hands but given the current situation he couldn't. "Can…Can you put me down now?" Gumball asked, trying to avoid looking at the ground that was dangerously far from his feet.

After a few moments of silence the vampire slowly began to drift lazily downward. It only took a few seconds before Marshall's foot reached the candy pavement.

"Fine, there you go kid," Marshall set Gumball on the ground before he floated back up a few inches off the ground. When Gumball hadn't moved Marshall eyed the kid suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to go run away now kid?" Marshall asked a tad surprised the kid hadn't run off the instant Marshall put him on the ground.

"Well-I-I was wondering what you were doing here in the Candy Kingdom…I could only guess that it was you who scared that candy person…So it's not very nice of you to be doing that to them when they've done nothing wrong…" Gumball explained, keeping his gaze glued to the ground.

"Pft come on kid, I was just having a bit of fun, not like I was gonna kill them," Marshall rolled his eyes at the young prince's statement.

Flashing his bright violet eyes at Marshall, Gumball glared a little at him. "But they _could've_ died; candy people can't be scared _that_ bad, it's not good for them!" The gum prince insisted.

"What's a scare or two ever gonna do?" The teen grumbled.

"Why am I even still talking to you?" Gumball shook his head and started heading to the castle.

"Hey where are you going, Gummy?" Marshall trailed behind the prince.

"I'm going inside for the night, that's what I thought you said I was going to do anyways after you had set me down, so why are you asking?" Gumball explained to the vampire.

"Oh yeah I did didn't I, but whateves. And anyway the night's still young why don't you come and hang with me for a little while long?" Marshall asked, glancing at the moon, judging that it was around eleven at night.

"Unlike you, Marshall Lee, I actually have things to do tomorrow, so I would like to get some sleep now," Gumball replied, walking up the steps to the castle doors.

"Who said I didn't have things to do? I need to find a place to crash until I find a home of my own," Marshall rolled his eyes. "Oh and by the way you can just call me Marshall for short."

"Well fine then, 'Marshall', but you've got to leave anyways, I don't want you to scare away my staff," Gumball said, stopping at the door, turning to face the vampire.

"Aw come on Gummy, lemme stay for a while, I still need a place to stay for the night," Marshall asked in playful tone.

"Err…fine," Gumball gave in. "But um…the staff here will freak if they see you, so uh meet me on my balcony," He said pointing towards it.

"Sweet," Marshall grinned and floated to the candy balcony.

Gumball sighed and shook his head. _What am I doing? If Peppermint Maid found out about this I'd never hear the end of it, _Gumball thought as he walked up several flights of stairs.

Upon reaching his room Gumball headed over to his balcony, opening up the doors. "Hey Marshall, are you out here?" Gumball asked, walking out on the balcony, looking around. "Marshall? Where are you?"

Marshall was floating underneath the balcony, waiting for the pink prince to turn around. When he hear Gumball's footsteps head to the doors Marshall floated up and went right behind Gumball and whispered, "Boo."

Gumball jumped and whirled around. "Glob Marshall you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Marshall laughed floating back and shaking his head. "Man you're so easy to scare!"

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Gumball pouted and walked into his room.

The giggling vampire followed the pink prince into the room. After his giggling fit was over he observed the room. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary in the room, well except for the amount of pink there was in there that was probably it about it.

"Nice place ya got here," Marshall nodded to him.

"Thanks," Gumball replied and headed to the door. "Now come on we need to find you a room to stay in."

"Aw can't I stay here?" Marshall gave a little pout.

"No, this is my room, and besides wouldn't you want your own?" Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Eh I'm okay with sharing for now," Marshall shrugged.

"Just follow me," Gumball said opening his door and walking out. He glanced back to check if the vampire was following him or not and saw that the vampire was making himself comfortable on Gumball's bed.

"Hey! I just said that this is my room!" Gumball exclaimed, standing in the door way.

Marshall just snored, pretending to be asleep. Gumball threw his arms up in the air and left, slamming the door behind him. His living room couch was more comfortable anyways.

Gumball grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid down on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

The vampire upstairs had gotten up and left the room to see where Gumball had gone to.

It didn't take Marshall long to find Gumball out on the couch. _He sure is nice, a bit too nice in my opinion, but I like it, _Marshall thought as he headed back upstairs to go to sleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**AN: ****Okay so first chapter down. If this is liked enough I'll continue but if no one's interested in the story then I probably won't continue, maybe. And I'm not sure if the rating will change later on in the story, right now it doesn't seem too bad but that's because it's only the beginning chapter and what not. But anyway, I hope you guys like the story.**


	2. Passing Years

**Chapter 2 – Passing Years**

**AN: Yes, so I've been further inspired to do more of this fanfiction. Most of it is probably because I really, really want to write this one part so bad but I have to wait till it leads up to that part. Hopefully it won't be too long away from here, maybe, idk I suck at writing long stories or stories in general. :P**

* * *

Gumball was awoken the next day by a small candy maid. He stifled a yawn as he slowly sat up, stretching his arms.

"Mornin' Peppermint Maid," Gumball said with a small yawn.

"Uh… Good morning to you as well Prince Gumball. If you don't mind me asking sir, but why did you sleep out here instead of your own bed?" Peppermint Maid questioned, picking up the blanket that had fallen to the floor.

"Oh, uh...I was a little too tired to make it to my own room so I thought I could sleep out here just for tonight," Gumball lied to her, which he hated doing.

"Well next time, try to get to bed at a decent time, we don't need you sleeping on a couch, that's not very prince-like you know," She lectured him as she folded the blanket and set it on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Gumball rubbed the back of his head, not wanting a long lecture from Peppermint Maid, again. He didn't normally step out of line from his princely actions but when he did, Peppermint Maid would sometimes lecture him for hours on the proper way to act in public and well in any place.

"By the way there's a meeting you need to attend later today, regarding the consideration of expanding the kingdom's grounds farther out," Peppermint Maid informed him with a nod. "But first you need to eat some breakfast to help you think."

"Okay, I'll head to the dinning room once I've changed into some clean clothes," Gumball told her as he started heading off to his room.

"I'll have the food on the table when you get there," Peppermint Maid called as she hurried off to check if the kitchen staff had food put together for the prince's breakfast.

Upon entering his room Gumball noticed that Marshall was still there, just barely floating over his bed, asleep.

_That's an odd way of sleeping, _Gumball thought as he glanced at the vampire in his room. He shrugged it off, knowing that vampires' were weird creatures to begin with and not to question what they said or did. He hurried up and picked out his clothes for today, not noticing the vampire had woken up from Gumball's shuffling around.

"Whatcha doing there, Gummy?" Marshall asked, startling the prince.

"Ah! Marshall, I thought you were asleep!" Gumball turned, holding his change of clothes in his arms.

"I was, but all of that shufflin' you were doing woke me," Marshall said calmly as he floated back over to the bed. "Oh if you don't mind I'll be staying here till night fall, 'kay?"

"Um, okay," Gumball nodded as he headed to his bathroom to change. Locking the door behind him just in case as he quickly changed into his clean clothing. He put his dirty clothes in a laundry chute and walked out of the bathroom.

"Why do you always wear the same attire? Doesn't get old after a while?" Marshall asked after seeing Gumball walk out of the bathroom.

"Nope, and I like my clothes, plus I have to wear them because I must dress formally everyday, alright?" Gumball rolled his eyes as he headed for the door.

"Aw, alright, see ya later Gumball," Marshall gave a little wave good-bye before Gumball left the room.

Heading downstairs to the dinning room Gumball could smell the sweet scent of freshly made waffles. He entered the room to find a fair amount of waffles and other breakfast goods that he loved on the table.

Once he finished breakfast he headed to where the meeting was going to be held, making sure that everything there was arrange properly for the others that were to attend the meeting as well. A few of the staff needed help which Gumball was glad to offer some, but they always turn him down, saying that they got it, when Gumball really knew that it was because he was a prince and it wasn't proper for a prince to offer help. After giving up there Gumball headed off to find something else to do so he could keep busy before the meeting started.

* * *

"Is it really necessary to be expanding the kingdom when we already have enough room for the citizens?" Gumball asked. The meeting was more than half over.

"Yes, expanding our grounds not only provides more room but shows other kingdoms that we're not scared to expand our kingdom. Intimidation is a key factor if there's ever any battles or wars, if they feel intimidated by the size of the kingdom then the battle is half won," A candy person at the meeting explained to their young prince.

"I concur, it would be a great advantage in any wartime related occurrences with the other neighboring kingdoms," Someone agreed.

"But that's just it, we've never _had _any issues with the other kingdoms," Gumball insisted to the others. He knew that the meeting wasn't going to go well the moment someone spoke about expanding the kingdom.

"We know that Prince Gumball, it's just that we aren't the most intimidating kingdom to begin with. Expanding wouldn't hurt too much, plus it'd make the citizens happy," They responded with confidence.

"Alright, fine, we'll expand the kingdom's grounds. Get the paper work started and I'll sign it later," Gumball gave in as he ended the meeting. He stood up and pushed his chair in and headed off to go get some dinner.

"How'd it go?" Peppermint Maid asked, coming up from behind him. She had been busy with other things in the kingdom and couldn't attend the meeting.

"Could've gone better," Gumball sighed as he stepped into the kitchen to request his dinner.

"Is the kingdom going to be expanded or not?" Peppermint Maid inquired as she followed the prince into the dinning room, pulling back a chair for him.

"Yes, I'll be signing the papers tomorrow to ensure it. Though I'm not too happy about it, only because they kept bringing up the possibilities of going to war with other kingdoms, even though I told them that we've been at peace with the other kingdoms for so long now and a battle out of the blue wouldn't seem like them to do that," Gumball rambled to his maid.

"I see, but in any case the decision has been made," Peppermint Maid replied and hurried off to check if Gumball's food was ready yet. She returned with his dinner and informed him that she had to go check up on some other things before she left the room.

Sighing Gumball ate the rest of his dinner and gave the plates to one of the staff in the room and thanked them. He left to go to his room, almost forgetting about his guest. Before entering his room he knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you up?" Gumball asked as he stepped in the room. He frowned when he got no reply. He went over to the bed to see if Marshall was still asleep, but only to find the bed was empty. Gumball shrugged to himself and was about to change into some pj's when someone grabbed his shoulders, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Oh my glob you are SO easy to scare, it's not even funny!" Marshall laughed, floating back. "Seriously I surprised you haven't gotten used to this yet."

Gumball glared at the vampire and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to go find yourself a new home today."

"Oh yeah that, I almost forgot," Marshall looked out a window. "Well now that it's night I can leave this excessively pink room."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my room's color, I picked it out myself I'll have you know," Gumball stated with a nod.

"I was just messing with ya," Marshall ruffled Gumball's hair. "But hey, want to come house-hunting with me?"

"Um it's late already and I need to get some sleep," Gumball murmured, arguing at the meeting had worn him out.

"It's not gonna take long for me to find a home, we'd probably find one for me within ten minutes. Come on, have a little fun for once," Marshall floated over to the balcony.

"Well I guess I could go…" Gumball followed the vampire outside.

"Great!" Without another word Marshall picked up Gumball and floated out of the Candy Kingdom.

"Ah! Warn me next time when you're going to do stuff like that! It's not funny!" Gumball shouted at the vampire.

Marshall just laughed as he flew out to the other areas of Aaa. After Gumball had calmed down Marshall started looking for a home. "See any place we should check out?"

"How about we check out that tree over there?" Gumball pointed to a large tree that grew in the middle of a field.

"Right," Marshall floated over to the tree, setting Gumball down as he floated up and around to check out the tree. "Seems nice, only if it was an actual home, eh maybe when I get around to making a home I'll come back to it." He said as he marked an M into the tree.

"Why'd you do that?" Gumball asked as Marshall approached.

"Marking this tree as mine, so no one else can have it," He replied as he picked Gumball up. "Now where to next…"

"We could check out those woods over there," Gumball motioned to a forest that was several miles away from them.

"You sure, there could be some _dangerous_ creatures there," Marshall smirked.

"I'm pretty sure we'd be fine…I mean you'd protect me, right?" Gumball asked worriedly.

"Hmmm…"

"Marshall!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Oh alright, I'll protect you," Marshall chuckled as he headed to the forest.

Setting Gumball down Marshall floated into the forest followed by the pink prince. The forest seemed alright, except for the occasional unexplained noises that sometimes sounded out in the middle of the night.

"Um do you see anything?" Gumball asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll find something here soon, I can feel it," Marshall replied as he walked.

"Let's hope your 'feeling' isn't wrong," Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Hey what's that," Gumball almost ran into Marshall when he had stopped.

"What's what?" Gumball stepped back to see a huge cave. "Um Marshall, that's a cave…"

"Yeah I know that genius, no I'm talking about those weird bumpy things in the cave," Marshall pointed. Right as they stepped in the cave all the little bat-like creatures hurriedly flew out of the cave.

"Oh wow this place is pretty without all those bats things in here," Gumball stared at the caves interior once all the bats had flown out.

"A good place, but it would require me to actually _make _my own home like the last place," Marshall sighed as he scratched an M into a rock. "Maybe I'll come back one day."

"You're so picky _and_ lazy might I add," Gumball yawned as he walked out of the cave.

"Yeah I know, but it's worth it to find a perfect home for myself," Marshall said, picking up Gumball.

"Can you take me home now, I'm tired and I've got things to do tomorrow," Gumball yawned again.

"Aw come on, we've still the whole night left," Marshall pouted.

"You mean _you've _got the whole night, I don't, I'm busy tomorrow," Gumball told the vampire.

"Fine, but when I find my home you should come over and see it," Marshall nodded, flying them back to the Candy Kingdom.

"Okay, I will," Gumball responded as they headed to the Candy Kingdom.

Once they arrived Marshall set Gumball down on the balcony. "I'll see ya later, Gummy," He waved good-bye to the sleepy prince.

"Bye Marshall," Gumball waved back before for heading to bed for the night.

* * *

_A Year Later_

"Your home looks really nice now that you've got it all fixed up," Gumball commented on Marshall's home. "But why'd it take you so long to fix it up anyways?"

"I was busy with other things that were more important," Marshall replied putting a box of random things in a closet. "Besides you know how boring it is to clean shit-"

"Language," Gumball interrupted.

"Really dude? Whatever," Marshall rolled his eyes. He picked up the last box and set it beside his TV. "Hey do you have any of these old VHS tapes?"

"I might, why?" Gumball asked, curious.

"Some of them are pretty good," Marshall nodded. "But it can be hard getting them to work though."

"I'd assume so," Gumball commented. "And if I find some I'll be sure to give them to you."

"Alright, well now that my home is clean how about we watch one of these?" Marshall picked up a few of the tapes. "These are a few that I managed to get working so pick which ever one you want to watch, I'm gonna go get some snacks."

"Okay," Gumball took the tapes from Marshall and looked through them. Only one of the VHS tapes could be read and it didn't seem too interesting. The other two would have to be completely guessed to what they were.

"Pick one yet?" Marshall asked, floating back into the living room with a bowl of chips.

"Not yet, I can't figure out what these one's are called," Gumball showed him.

"This one is a cartoon about some toaster and that one is about some giant lizard things called dinosaurs that broke free and start killing everyone," Marshall explained.

"Um which one do _you_ want to watch?" Gumball asked handing him the tapes.

"Well I'm not one for kid's movies so let's watch the one with the dinosaurs," Marshall tossed the other two tapes in the box and got the movie started.

"This movie isn't scary right?" Gumball inquired, picking up the bowl of chips.

"Nah, I'm sure you've seen or encountered scarier," Marshall smirked, floating back over to the couch.

"Ha-Ha, you're not _that _scary," Gumball took a bite of a chip.

"Am too, I just choose not to be around you, cause you're just a kid and all," Marshall grabbed a hand full of chips.

"_Sure, _whatever you say," Gumball laughed a bit.

The trailers started and Gumball found himself wishing that Marshall had some of those movies, some seemed rather interesting. It wasn't too long before the movie started, it wasn't that bad but once 'shit hit the fan' the movie became quite dark and scary. Gumball would use the bowl of chips to hide from the really scary parts, but when Marshall had grabbed the bowl from Gumball he had to either hide his face in his knees or hands.

"You said this wasn't scary!" Gumball complained.

"To me it's not," Marshall chuckled, amused at Gumball's reaction to the movie.

When it ended Gumball let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over. Next time we should watch the other movie."

"Yeah right, that one's for kids," Marshall tossed the empty bowl on the floor.

"And I'm a kid, so I say we should watch it," Gumball protested. "And pick up that bowl, don't need your home getting dirty already."

Marshall let out an annoyed sigh and picked up the bowl. "Are you happy now mom?" He replied in a mocking tone.

"Hey you've got to have a clean home or it won't appeal very well to your friends," Gumball lectured.

"If you haven't noticed yet kid but you're the only one I've met that's actually brave enough to come into my home," Marshall floated to his kitchen to put the bowl in the sink.

"Still, a clean home is a happy home," Gumball responded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Gummy," Marshall laughed. "Anyway you need to get home now don't ya?"

"Oh shi- I mean oh crud, I didn't realize how late it was," Gumball looked at the window, seeing the sun setting.

"Look who almost cursed," Marshall chuckled.

"Oh shut up you," Gumball got up from the couch and headed to the door. "Good-bye Marshall."

"Wait don't you need me to take you home?" Marshall was surprised; Gumball needed Marshall to take him home almost all the time, why not this time.

"Yeah, I made a new friend who's nice enough to take me places or take me home, want to meet him?" Gumball asked, stepping out the door.

"Uh sure," Marshall floated out, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help feeling a bit jealous, was Gumball replacing him? Marshall knew he wasn't all that nice when he would carry the prince, teasing him by flying too high or pretending to drop the prince at random, but all that was in good fun.

Gumball made a call and a dark figure began to appear, heading their way. Soon a long horse-like creature landed in front of Gumball.

"This here is Lord Monochromicorn. Peppermint Maid introduced me to him a few days ago and now we're friends," Gumball explained.

"Well nice to meet you Lord Monochromicorn, I'm Marshall Lee," Marshall introduced himself.

'Nice to meet you, Marshall,' Monochro stamped with his hoof.

Marshall nodded, he had learned Morse code a long while back and was a little surprised he remembered it.

"Well I have to go now, I'll see you later," Gumball said as he got on Monochro's back.

"Alright, bye Gumball," Marshall waved as Monochro flew up. He watched as they disappeared into the distance before he headed inside.

* * *

_Another Year Later_

"And so she actually had the nerve to stand me up, but I got my revenge when I switched her make-up with some hot sauce," Marshall was telling Gumball another one of his stories about girls standing him up.

"Yeah I know you've told me this story before, in fact this is probably the hundredth time you've told me this one in general," Gumball murmured, trying to work on his experiment to cure a disease that had recently spread through the village of the fluffy people.

"I know but whatever you talk about is boring ever since you started up with learning this science crap," Marshall pouted.

"As you've told me," Gumball stated frankly.

"Come on, let's go have some fun, all you do nowadays is stay inside working on experiments and read books," Marshall complained.

"I would if I could Marshall, but I've _got _to get this finished, the fluffy people need this cure and if I don't find one they could all end up, uh, not so fluffy," Gumball explained, trying not to get annoyed at Marshall's constant complaining.

"Well if you finish then will you hangout?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Gumball rolled his eyes as he put a drop of liquid in a breaker, changing the blue liquid green.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Marshall wondered out loud as he floated over.

"Yes, now get out of my personal space before you cause me to mess up," Gumball shooed away the vampire.

"Alright, Alright, geez don't have to be such a grump," Marshall reclined in the air, sighing.

"Almost got it…hmm yes I think this'll work," Gumball muttered to himself. "Hand me that beaker over there."

"This one?" Marshall picked up the beaker.

"Yes, that one, now hand it over," Gumball reached out as Marshall handed it to him. "Now this has _got _work," Gumball murmured and poured a small bit of the mixture into the beaker. There was a weird sizzling sound as the beaker changed into a clear color. "Yes! I did it!"

"Great now can we hang?" Marshall asked the cheering prince.

"Yes, but first I've got to get this cure delivered to the fluffy people," Gumball called Lord Monochromicorn into the room. "Can you take this to the fluffy people?"

'Yes, is this the cure you've been working on?' Monochro asked as Gumball bottled up the cure so it wouldn't spill.

"Yes the very one, now quickly take it to the fluffy people before anymore of them get sick," Gumball put the bottled cure into a satchel that Monochro was currently wearing.

Monochro nodded and left the room to deliver the cure to the fluffy people. Gumball sighed and took off his glasses, setting them aside and taking off his lab coat.

"Ready to go?" Marshall asked, floated down.

"Yeah, but where are we going today?" Gumball yawned, having been up for over 24 hours, but Marshall didn't know that, nor would he even care so Gumball thought.

"I was thinking about heading over to party at the Cloud Kingdom for a bit," Marshall replied.

"Are parties all you think about?" Gumball laughed a little.

"Eh that and a few other things," Marshall picked Gumball up and floated out the window.

"Can't you ever leave a building properly?" Gumball shook his head in slight disapproval.

"Nope, there's no fun in doing things properly, being spontaneous and shit is better," Marshall said with a nod earning and irritated sigh from the pink prince.

"You're so immature and you're like what a thousand years old?" Gumball muttered.

"Pretty much, hey you're pretty good at guessing ya know?" Marshall chuckled as he flew them to the Cloud Kingdom. When they arrived there was already a party going on. Marshall set Gumball down and floated over to grab a drink.

"You're not going to leave me alone here right?" Gumball asked nervously.

"No, just stick by me and you'll be alright," Marshall nodded, going over to the DJ booth after grabbing his drink. "Hey nice job and all but could you play something more up-beat?"

"What you don't think what I'm playing is good enough for you?" The cloud DJ questioned, getting slightly offended.

"No, no, you misunderstood me, I'd like to hear some more of you other choice songs," Marshall rephrased.

"Oh, okay," The DJ smiled and chose something different to play.

"Sweet, thanks dude," Marshall waved and floated down to Gumball.

"How'd you do that?" Gumball asked, surprised at Marshall's persuasion skills.

"I'm just a good talker, why? Are you jealous?" Marshall laughed, nudging Gumball's shoulder.

"Like I'd ever be jealous of you," Gumball shook his head, laughing with him.

As the night went on Gumball had made a few new friends with Marshall's help. But it was nearing the time when Gumball needed to head home. "Well I'll see you guys some other time," He waved good-bye to his new friends.

"Do you need me to take you home?" Marshall asked.

"Nah, I'll call Monochro," Gumball smiled. "But thanks for the offer."

"No problem, I'll see you later then," Marshall said as he went back to go party some more before the night ended.

Gumball smiled a little as he called Lord Monochromicorn and left the Cloud Kingdom.

* * *

_Again Another Year Later_

"Why do you have to leave?" Gumball asked as the vampire packed a few essentials that he would need.

"Because it's boring here and I need to take a long vacation," Marshall explained.

"It's not boring here, there are plenty of things to do…uh…like…umm," Gumball tried to think of something, anything, that there was to do here in Aaa.

"Exactly, don't worry I'll come back eventually," Marshall finished up packing his things. "I'll see you later, Gummy."

"Marshall, wait, can't you at least take me back home? Monochro is sick so he can't take me back today," Gumball explained, hoping Marshall would be able to take him home this time.

"Hmm I'm late enough as it is and plus we're not too far from the Candy Kingdom, I'm sure you can make it yourself," Marshall waved goodbye and few off before he could hear a protest from the candy prince.

"Stupid freaking vampire," Gumball muttered to himself as he started his trek home.

About half way home Gumball noticed two figures out in the distance, both heading to the Candy Kingdom, same as him. "Hey!" Gumball waved his arms, trying to get their attention, which worked. A young girl and an orange and white cat bounded up to greet him.

"Hi there," The girl smiled at him.

"Fionna, quiet, we don't know if this guy is good or not," Her cat pulled Fionna back.

"Don't worry I'm good," Gumball assured them. "I'm on my way to the Candy Kingdom. Is that where you two are headed?"

"Yeah, Cake here said it's one of the nicest kingdoms around here," Fionna nodded.

"Fionna!" Cake complained.

"Hey I could give you guys a tour!" Gumball ignored the cat's complaining.

"That's great!" Fionna smiled as she followed Gumball to Candy Kingdom. "By the way I'm Fionna and this is Cake."

"Nice to meet the both of you, I'm Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom," He introduced himself.

"Wait _you're_ the prince?" Cake questioned, caught off guard that he was the prince.

"Yeah, told you guys that I'm good," He laughed a bit.

"Ha-ha, let's just get to the Candy Kingdom, so the sooner we can leave," Cake picked up the pace, walking ahead of Gumball and Fionna.

"So are you two new here?" Gumball asked Fionna.

"Sorta, me and Cake were needing to get a new home and earlier today we found the perfect place, you'll have to come by and see it sometime," Fionna nodded.

"I'll be sure to visit," Gumball nodded back.

"After we finish building it though, it needs some improvements," She smiled as she imagined what it'd look like when it's finished.

"If you need any help I can get some of the Candy people to pitch in," Gumball offered.

"Nah, I'd rather it be made by just me and Cake, but thanks anyways," Fionna appreciated Gumball's generosity.

"By the way, Gumball, why are you out here? If you're the prince wouldn't you be in your kingdom? Not wandering around out here?" Cake questioned, slowing down to walk beside Fionna.

"Well I _was _with my friend, but he said he had to leave for vacation," Gumball replied. "And that jerk could've at least taken me home first."

"So that's why you're walking," Fionna pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I would've had Monochro take me home but he's sick," Gumball sighed, hoping his friend would recover soon.

"Who's sick?" Cake's ears perked up at the name.

"Oh his full name is Lord Monochromicorn, but I call him Monochro for short, it's easier that way," Gumball replied.

"When he's better can you introduce us to him?" Fionna asked.

"Sure, that'd be great," Gumball smiled. "Oh, by the way, welcome to the Candy Kingdom."

Fionna and Cake looked up as they passed the gates into the kingdom, they didn't even notice how far they had walked in what seemed like a short time. It was the first time Fionna had ever been in a kingdom made of candy. Everything smelled very sweet to her, but it was a nice kind of sweet, not too strong, just perfect.

"So what do you guys think?" Gumball asked the two.

"It's amazing," Fionna said, still astonished.

"I came here as a kitten and I didn't remember it being _this_ awesome," Cake grinned.

"Well as I promised I'll give you guys the grand tour," Gumball lead them through the kingdom for the rest of the night before they went home around sunrise.

Gumball felt that the day wouldn't have gotten any better when Marshall had left, but now that Fionna and Cake had entered his life he felt like things would be better from now on. How great that'd be, but as always fate has other plans that may not go the way you want.

* * *

**AN: I don't really like this chapter all that much but it's needed, I guess. :P ****Anyway I'm glad I actually got this done and I wrote more than I had intended but that's a good thing, right? Oh well hope ya'll liked the chapter, Imma go roll on the floor now XP**


	3. The Return

**Chapter 3 – The Return**

**AN: Well here's another chapter, not as long as the last but at least I got a chapter out. I'm being lazy with double checking because I finally got Bioshock Infinite and I really really want to play it so sorry for grammer mistakes. :P**

* * *

After the whole ordeal with Fionna and Cake, Marshall decided to pay Gumball a visit, after all it's been three years since he last saw him. Marshall felt a little bad about not seeing him first, because he was the first friend Marshall had made when he had first moved to Aaa. He began to wondered how much Gumball had changed since he had last seen him. Marshall made sure he zombie cat was comfortable in his new home before heading out to the Candy Kingdom.

It felt like the same night when he had first visited the kingdom, the moon was full and there was a nice pleasant breeze. It didn't take Marshall long to spot the prince's balcony on the candy castle. Flying up Marshall noticed that it looked a bit different than he had remembered, maybe Gumball had it remolded. Marshall shrugged to himself, not caring about it that much.

He lighted down and tapped at the glass door. He didn't have to wait long before a sleepy prince open the door. Marshall blinked; Gumball certainly had gotten a lot taller and more attractive, _wait what_.

"Is that you Marshall?" Gumball's voice snapped Marshall out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I finally came back, did ya miss me?" Marshall asked with a smirk.

"You wish, but anyways I don't exactly care right now Marshall, can you please let me get some sleep?" Gumball yawned, he really did look exhausted.

"But I thought we could go hangout like ol' times," Marshall gave a slight pout to get his point across.

"If I had the energy Marshall I would but not tonight, please maybe some other time, tomorrow I'm very busy with work," Gumball explained. "Don't get me wrong I do want to hangout with you it's just…not tonight."

"Alright…fine, maybe some other time," Marshall sighed sadly.

"Do you need a place to stay again or you got your old home?" Gumball asked, just to make sure the vampire had a place to stay.

"Well you see one of the places I claimed um…I'll tell you some other time, it'd take a while to explain, I'll come back tomorrow to tell ya," Marshall nodded, happy to find an excuse to see the prince tomorrow.

"Fine, I'll meet you here after sunset, how's that sound?" Gumball suggested with a slight smile.

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you later then, Gummy," Marshall waved a quick good-bye and flew off. He was a bit glad that he left when he did so Gumball wouldn't have seen how giddy Marshall was about seeing him again tomorrow.

Marshall stopped mid-flight. _Why am I this happy about going to see him again? Maybe it's just because we were really good friends and the fact I haven't seen him in three years? Yeah that's it, it's got to be that, _Marshall dismissed it as that and flew back home, but he really knew why he was feeling the way he was.

* * *

"Wait so you took their home? That was rather rude," Gumball frowned at his friend.

"Hey I claimed it first though, you were there when I did," Marshall pointed out.

"Yeah I know I was there but I was also there when they built their home."

"I figured, but anyways I let them keep it and took the one they made in the cave, so that's my new home. It fits me better than that last place," Marshall nodded, floating back.

"Good, they worked hard on their home, and on that other place too probably…but not as much as their tree house," Gumball stated.

"Yeah they did a pretty good job on it, looked nice," Marshall smiled. "Hey tonight I'm going to be hanging out with Fionna and Cake, want to join?"

"Can't, I've got things to do tomorrow that are important," Gumball sighed, wishing he could go though.

"Are you always this busy?" Marshall asked, a little upset that Gumball couldn't join them.

"Just this week, we've been having some weird things happen in the kingdom recently that require my attention, but once that's sorted I'll be sure to have a day off to hangout with you," Gumball explained to him.

"Yeah okay, you've gotta promise me though."

Gumball rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I promise that I'll have time to hangout with you once everything's sorted out. Are you happy now Marshall?"

"Yes, thank you Gumball," Marshall grinned and floated back. "Well I'll see ya next week then."

"Yeah okay," Gumball nodded as Marshall flew off.

Next week came by quickly, more quickly than Gumball had anticipated. But he was a little glad; he hadn't had much time to hangout with Marshall in a long time. He was waiting out on his balcony for the vampire to show up. It didn't take long for the vampire to arrive once the sun had gone down.

They talked for a while before Marshall became pretty bored. "Let's go already it's boring here."

"I thought you wanted to catch up but if that's what you want to do," Gumball shrugged, he personally enjoyed talking over whatever Marshall normally liked to do. Marshall grinned as he quickly picked Gumball up, holding him bridal-style.

"H-Hey, remember I could just have Monochro take me," Gumball held onto the vampire, remembering how mean Marshall would be when he flew sometimes.

"That's no fun and I promise I won't drop you like I did before," Marshall laughed a bit at Gumball's nervousness.

"You'd better not drop me," Gumball grumbled, obviously not happy with having to be carried by the vampire, but deep down he kind of did enjoy being carried by Marshall.

"I won't," Marshall smiled before flying up. "Want to check out my new place then head on over to see Fionna and Cake?"

"Sure, why not?" Gumball shrugged, feeling he didn't have much choice either way.

Flashing Gumball a quick grin he flew to his home quickly, wanting to show off how awesome it was compared to his old home. When they arrived Marshall set Gumball down at the front of the cave and floated in.

"Just follow me, the house isn't too far in the cave," Marshall waved for Gumball to follow him. Gumball nodded at the vampire before following him into the cave. It got a bit darker further in the cave but it wasn't that hard to see. Gumball only had to squint a few times to see what was ahead of him. It didn't take him long to see the house, it looked pretty nice, well for Marshall's standards. His last home had an un-clipped lawn and a few relics of the past was scattered around. Well there were a few still around this home but it fit better than the last.

"So what do you think?" Marshall asked, floating up to the porch.

"It's nice, a little dark but it suits you," Gumball followed him up.

"Thanks," Marshall grinned and opened the door for Gumball.

"Thank you, Marshall," Gumball smiled and walked in. The inside of Marshall's home wasn't _that_ bad, it had a few things lying around, and had a musky smell to it.

"Oh by the way I didn't mention this before but you sure have gotten a lot taller," Marshall commented.

"Yeah, I had a growth spurt around 17," Gumball nodded. "But you haven't changed much though..."

"That's what happens when you're vampire," Marshall shrugged, he was used to being almost exactly the same throughout the years.

"Yeah…" Gumball felt slightly awkward about having brought that up.

"Um want a quick snack before we go on over to Fionna's?" Marshall asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Gumball smiled, looking at the vampire.

"Sweet," Marshall grinned and floated to the kitchen, picking up an apple he had grabbed the night before, along with some other food. He went back into the other room and went over to the pink prince.

"Are you gonna get anything?" Gumball asked.

"I already have something," Marshall quickly drank the red from the apple. He smiled and handed the now colorless apple to the prince. "What? Did you forget I could do that?"

"Shut up you," Gumball shook his head and took a bit of the apple. "Thanks for the snack though."

"No problem Gummy," Marshall smiled. "Want to leave now and you can eat that on the way to Fionna's?"

"Sure," Gumball nodded and walked to the door, opening it and holding it open for Marshall.

"Thank you, sweetie," Marshall smirked as he walked out. Gumball blushed slightly; he knew Marshall was just being Marshall but still. He was glad that Marshall was turned around and hadn't noticed his blush. Shaking his head he quickly followed Marshall out to the cave entrance.

"Ready?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah," Gumball nodded before Marshall lifted him up and flew out. As they headed to Fionna's Gumball finished his apple and tossed to apple core, watching it fall away.

"We're almost there," Marshall nodded to the tree house that was coming into view.

"Do you think Fionna and Cake will be up?" Gumball asked.

"If they're not then we'll wake them."

"But isn't that kind of rude to do?" Gumball inquired.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm sure they'll be happy to hangout with you again, as I heard from them as well that you had been busy," Marshall explained to Gumball.

"Well I'm not busy now for once," Gumball nodded as Marshall floated up to a window.

"Can you? My hands are a little full," Marshall sent the prince a quick smirk. Gumball rolled his eyes and turned his head to hide his blush that Marshall's smirk had caused. He tapped the glass and heard some grumbling from inside the home.

"Who's there?" Gumball heard Fionna question.

"It's me and I brought along a friend," Marshall announced.

Fionna pulled back the curtains and opened the window; face lighting up at who she saw. She reached over and gave Gumball a hug, despite being currently held by Marshall.

"It's been _forever_ Gumball!" She hugged him tightly.

"F-Fionna it's only been a week!" Gumball laughed a little.

"Can we come in?" Marshall asked after Fionna was done with giving her hug.

"Yeah, come on in guys," Fionna stepped back from the window to let the boys in.

Marshall let Gumball down and gave Fionna a hug, ruffling her hat also. Gumball smiled at them, though he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. _Why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't be having these feelings, _Gumball thought.

"Who's here Fionna?" Cake walked up, yawning. "Oh hey you guys."

"Hi Cake," Gumball waved to the cat.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Cake commented.

"Yeah I know, I was busy with some stuff in the kingdom," Gumball told her.

"So I was told," Cake nodded and went over to Fionna. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"Oh we wanted to see if you two could hangout with us," Marshall replied.

"I'm in, what about you Fionna?" Cake looked to her sister.

"Of course," Fionna grinned.

"Sweet, meet us outside," Marshall told them before grabbing Gumball without warning and flying out the window.

"Oh my glob, Marshall, warn me when you do that," Gumball complained as Marshall floated them down to the ground.

"That's no fun and you know it," Marshall chuckled as he set Gumball down. Fionna and Cake showed up not too long after.

"So where are we going to hangout?" Fionna asked Marshall.

"I dunno, maybe we could explore the Dark Forest?" Marshall suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Fionna grinned as she jumped onto Cake's back. "You got Gumball?"

"Yep," Marshall nodded, quickly picking up the prince. This time Gumball more or less expected that. They began to head to the Dark Forest, which wasn't too far away. Marshall floated down and set Gumball down. Gumball looked up at the woods; they certainly lived up to their name. The forest was extremely dark, despite the light the moon provided.

"Oh I have an idea of what we can do!" Fionna jumped down from Cake's back and ran up to Marshall and Gumball. "We could play a game of hide-and-seek!"

"But Fionna these woods are dangerous and splitting up would be even mroe dangerous don't you think?" Gumball frowned a little at her suggestion, though it was a pretty good one.

"No shit, we'll be in teams, right Fionna?" Marshall asked as Gumball glared at him for not watching his tongue, especially around Fionna.

"Yeah, me and Cake against you two," Fionna challenged them.

"You're on!" Marshall grinned.

"You two hide first, and no using your powers Marshall," Fionna ran over to a tree. "We'll count to one hundred."

Marshall nodded and grabbed Gumball's hand, dragging him into the forest. Gumball blushed slightly as they headed into the forest.

"Don't we have a plan or something?" Gumball asked quickly as he was dragged around by Marshall.

"Pft you don't need a plan for hide-and-seek, you just need to find a place to hide. But with your pink outfit it'll be a bit hard to find a good spot to hide," Marshall explained, rushing past a few other creatures that roamed in the woods.

"Well if I knew that we were going to play hide-and-seek then I would've dressed more appropriately," Gumball stated making Marshall roll his eyes.

It didn't take long for Marshall to find a good place for them to hide. It was inside a tree that had split in the middle, so it was the perfect place to hide. Marshall was grinning as he looked out the tree, checking for Fionna and Cake.

"Um nice place you picked," Gumball complimented the vampire.

"Thanks, I bet ya they'll never find us," Marshall smirked to himself. Gumball watched as Marshall settled down beside Gumball after he was done looking for Fionna and Cake. Gumball noticed that Marshall had sat close to him when there was plenty of space in the tree for him to sit elsewhere.

"Uh you're kind of close you know," Gumball informed Marshall.

"So, is it bothering you?" Marshall questioned.

"Well-uh maybe?" Gumball shrugged, feeling even more nervous.

"You know what I think? I think you'd rather have me closer to you," Marshall smirked, causing Gumball to blush.

"No-I'd rather not have you closer," Gumball could feel his face heat up when Marshall ignored him and scooted closer. "Did you not hear me?"

"Yeah I heard ya but does it look like I care, no," Marshall chuckled and pulled Gumball towards him with his arm. Gumball tried to move away from him but with Marshall's arm around him it was pretty impossible.

"Can you please remove your arm from my waist," Gumball said, looking at the floor.

"I will if you tell me why your face is redder than a strawberry," Marshall smirked as Gumball fidgeted.

"Maybe it's because of the air or the fact you won't let me go," Gumball murmured.

"Nah that's not it," Marshall shook his head then on purposely rested it on Gumball's.

"Please just get off of me," Gumball grumbled, hating how Marshall was acting right now.

"But I'm comfortable, you would be too if you just accepted it," Marshall sighed.

"Accepted what?" Gumball asked, but before Marshall could reply they heard footsteps from outside.

"I know you two are in there, come on out we found ya," Fionna kicked the tree with her foot.

"Aw how'd you find us?" Marshall quickly got up and out of the tree.

"Cake could smell the pretty strong sweet scent of Gumball," Fionna pointed to the prince as he pulled himself out of the tree.

"That's no fair, you pretty much tracked us then," Marshall frowned at the girl.

"Eh you never said we couldn't, but that's kinda the only way to win here," Fionna shrugged. "But anyways it's your turn to go and count to find me and Cake."

"And she can't use her powers either," Marshall nodded as Fionna and Cake ran off. He turned to Gumball, who was still a little red from earlier. "You start counting."

"Okay," Gumball nodded and started counting in his head. A few hundred seconds later Gumball poked Marshall. "We can go look for them now."

"Cool, now let's check this way, it's where I saw them run off," Marshall nodded walking off.

"Okay," Gumball simply followed, knowing Marshall was better at tracking than him.

"Hmm I'd guess they would've headed this way judging by the way there is no way to get through those areas," Marshall nodded then went the way he would imagine Fionna and Cake to go.

After a minute or two of silence Marshall stopped and looked back at Gumball, who was staring at the ground. "You alright there, Gummy?"

"Hm? Yeah…I'm fine," Gumball looked up at Marshall before looking away again.

"I don't think you're 'fine' I think something's up, what is it?" Marshall tried to pry, even though he could guess what was bothering Gumball.

"It's nothing," Gumball murmured.

"Come on, Gumball, I know that there's something bothering you and I think I know what it is," Marshall noticed Gumball tense up a little.

"How could you know what's bothering me, you're not me," Gumball responded.

"I know that, but I can guess, and my guesses are pretty accurate sometimes. So do you want to know what I think?" Marshall asked.

"What?" Gumball knew he shouldn't have asked.

"I think you like me Gumball," Marshall replied, causing Gumball to blush and become even tenser.

"N-No I don't," Gumball shook his head, denying it. "I-I got to go," And before Marshall could do anything Gumball ran off, making a call to Monochro as he ran. Marshall knew he could've caught up with them as Monochro picked up Gumball and took him home, but Marshall couldn't leave Fionna and Cake in the forest. He sighed and knew that Gumball would need time before he could try talking to him again.

"Why does he have to be such a chick sometimes," Marshall shook his head and headed off to find Fionna and Cake.

* * *

**AN: I don't really like this chapter all that much. :P But anyways I thought up a really good storyline for a new fanfic, but that's once I finish this one so I'll have that on mind while writing which is kind of distracting but I'll get to it eventually. X3**

**Anyway I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**


	4. Turn of Events

**Chapter 4 – Turn of Events**

**AN: Gog I'm so lazy, I'm sorry for the wait, ugh I wish I wasn't lazy and actually got stuff done in time. (Well actually it's because a MC server I play on reset so I've been playing it like crazy to get stuff and make my home) Also sorry for the short chapter :P**

* * *

It had been two days since Marshall had last seen Gumball. He kept wondering when he should go try and talk to him, today seemed like it would be a good day to try. Marshall sighed and figured that he should go ahead and try to get some advice from Fionna and Cake first. Those two were pretty good at solving problems, though Cake would be more experienced with things like this. Marshall headed out for their tree house after the sun had set.

"So where do you want to go adventuring tomorrow?" Marshall had heard Fionna ask Cake. Before the calico could reply he tapped on the glass, requesting to be let in. Fionna opened the window, despite the Cake's protests. "Oh hi Marshall, what brings you here? We were just about to head to bed."

"I just wanted to talk n' stuff with my two favorite pals," Marshall said floating in.

"Since when did you just want to talk?" Cake crossed her arms, double checking to make sure that it was him and not some imposter.

"I don't always have to go and do crazy things all the time do I?" Marshall shrugged, not really caring how he acted at the moment.

"Well I'm just saying it's out of the norm for you," Cake murmured as she went off to go get something from downstairs.

"So what's up?" Fionna asked, sitting on her bed.

"Well I was wondering if I should pay PG a visit or not," Marshall replied, floating beside Fionna. "I haven't seen him in two days, so I figured that I should probably go drop by."

"I think you should, maybe you can cheer him up or something. Yesterday when me and Cake went over to see if he needed us to do any adventuring for him he just told us he didn't want any company and sent us away. It upset us a little but we found something else to go do while he was being all mister grumpy prince," Fionna explained to Marshall. "So yeah I think you should go drop by."

"Okay, I think I will, and hey can you go get me something, I'm a little hungry," Marshall asked.

"Urh fine, you're such a lazy vampire," Fionna playfully punched his shoulder. She got up and headed downstairs, almost bumping into Cake on the way to the kitchen. "Oh sorry Cake."

"It's fine, but why are you down here instead of talking to Marshall?" Cake fixed her fluffed out fur as Fionna shuffled through their kitchen.

"He asked me to go grab him a snack," Fionna responded. "So can you go keep him company while I look for something?"

"Fine Fi, but you owe me," The cat grumbled and headed upstairs. She saw that Marshall was floating on his back, observing their room. "Hey, blood-sucker, Fionna told me to keep you company."

"Great, and just the cat I wanted to talk to," Marshall grinned, rolling over to float on his stomach.

"You wanted to talk to me, really?" Cake asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, really, you're better about the stuff I want to talk about than Fionna," Marshall informed the cat.

"So it's that important, well you don't have long till Fi finds something," Cake nodded and hopped into her bed, watching the vampire carefully. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well you know how I said that Gumball had gotten scared and that's why he left while we were playing hide-and-seek. I sorta lied about it, he was scared just not of anything in the forest, well maybe, but anyway I was being a little too close for him and he's probably thinking that I like him or something when I was just screwing around with him," Marshall explained to the cat.

"Hmm are you sure you weren't being for real about it?" Cake asked.

"What? Oh um…yeah I was just playing around," Marshall replied though Cake was obviously not convinced.

"You know what I think Marshall Lee, I think you _do _like him," Cake smirked when the vampire freaked a little.

"No of course not, I'm a loner and that's all I'll ever be, besides you know me, I only have the hots for chicks not dudes," Marshall crossed his arms, glaring a little at the cat.

"After being alive for a thousand years I'm sure you've been around enough and could possibly change preference of what gender you like," Cake responded. "Why don't you just accept that?"

"Err fine Cake so what if I do like him not like he'd ever like me back, I'm kind of a jerk to him sometimes."

"I've seen but that's how little kids did it to get the attention of someone they liked, but I think you should try and start being nicer to him and stop being mean, that'd probably help and when you're confident enough tell him and see what he thinks," Cake said with a nod and as if on cue Fionna stepped back into the room.

"Hey I'm back and I've got your snack," Fionna handed him a red apple. Upon examining the apple Marshall could see that it had been freshly picked.

"Did you go out and get this for me?" Marshall asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we didn't really have much here so I went out and grabbed an apple real quick," Fionna smiled bashfully.

"Thanks," Marshall smiled and drank the red from the apple quickly. "Do you want the rest?"

"Sure," Fionna gladly took the apple from Marshall. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nah I'm good, but I have to get going while the night's still young, I'll see you two later though," Marshall smiled then floated out the window, waving good-bye to the two adventurers.

"Bye Marshall and good luck," Cake waved.

"Why does he need good luck?" Fionna asked as they closed the window.

Marshall had flown too far away to hear the rest of their conversation, more focused on making it to the Candy Kingdom before sunrise. It didn't take too long for him to reach the kingdom. He floated onto the balcony and tapped at the glass, hoping Gumball was awake. After a few seconds of waiting with no response he decided to let himself in, using his powers to unlock the door.

The room was completely silent and there was no sign of Gumball. Marshall left the room and floated down the hall. He tried to see if he could scent Gumball but with everything being candy it'd be near impossible to find the prince. Marshall managed to make his way to a dinning room. He noticed some of the staff cleaning up and decided to give them a quick scare for old time's sake. After he had fun with scaring the candy staff he headed into another room which he guessed was a living room of sorts. Right away he noticed a half-asleep prince resting on the couch, trying to read his book.

Before he could be noticed Marshall vanished and later reappeared behind the couch. He decided that Gumball was overdue for a scare, going against Cake's advice about being mean. Quickly he jumped out from his spot and shouted 'boo'.

"Oh my cupcakes! Marshall!" Gumball had jumped and dropped his book, loosing his place in the process.

"That was priceless!" Marshall laughed floating in front of the couch. Gumball glared at the vampire, not finding it funny at all. "Oh come on Gummy, loosen up, you know I'm just messing with ya."

"Yeah, I know, you're _always _messing with me," Gumball picked up his book from the floor. "Now what do you want?"

"I was just checking to see what you were doing," Marshall replied after he caught his breath.

"I'm trying to read," Gumball grumbled as he tried to find his place.

"Didn't look like it to me, you were about to fall asleep when I came it," Marshall pointed out.

"Shut up, I'm going to be heading to bed here soon, I just have to finish reading this book first," Gumball informed him. "Now could you please leave so I can finish reading?"

"Aw but I was bored and plus I haven't seen you in two days."

"Why do you care how longs it's been? I thought you didn't enjoy hanging out with me," Gumball looked up at the vampire from his book.

"Well I _do_ care how long it's been and I _do _enjoy hanging out with you," Marshall floated a little closer to the semi-annoyed prince.

"Since when did that happen?" Gumball asked, setting his book aside.

"When I figured out something," Marshall replied simply.

"Which would be?" Gumball tipped his head in curiosity.

"Oh nothing, you don't want to listen to me anyways you'd rather read your book so I'll let you get to it," Marshall shook his head floating away.

"No wait, I do want to hear what you have to say," Gumball got up and quickly went over to the vampire.

"Whatever you say Gumball," Marshall shrugged. "You really want to know? Hm?"

"Yes," Gumball nodded, looking at Marshall. But before Marshall could say anything Peppermint Maid walked into the room.

"Get out of here you vile creature!" She shouted at Marshall the instant she saw him, only getting a few smirks from him in response. "Leave this palace at once!"

"Hmm nah, I'm good, I like it here," Marshall floated back in the air. "Besides it's not really your decision who stays and who goes."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Prince Gumball could you please tell this heathen to leave the premises," Peppermint Maid turned towards the prince.

"Um actually Peppermint Maid, he's alright, he can stay," Gumball saw her become confused and a little thrown off at the reply.

"O-Okay sir, whatever you say, just please be careful around him," Peppermint Maid nodded and left the room, obviously upset that the vampire could stay.

"Now what was it you were going to say?" Gumball turned back to the vampire.

"Hm? Oh I can't seem to remember now," Marshall lied. He didn't like having to wait but he wanted to make sure how Gumball might feel about him.

"Oh…um, well if you remember please tell," Gumball nodded then yawned. "Well if that's all then I should really be getting to bed."

"Okay, well maybe tomorrow we can hangout?" Marshall asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure, if I'm not busy," Gumball smiled a little before yawning again.

"Awesome! Well then I'll see you tomorrow Gumball, good-night," Marshall flew out of the room and away from the Candy Kingdom. He knew exactly how he'd have tomorrow go, as long as Gumball was able to come along.

* * *

"Hey ready to go?" Marshall asked, hovering in the prince's room.

"Just a second, I need to find something to wear," Gumball replied from his massive walk-in closet.

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing, just wear what you have on already," Marshall called back.

"But I've been wearing this all day and I want to be in something cleaner," Gumball responded as he picked out his clothes. "Anyways I've found something so you can stop complaining now."

"Finally," Marshall grumbled. After a minute or two Gumball came out, wearing a light purple jacket with violet pants to match. "Are you always wearing something that matches the color pink?"

"No, I've worn other colors before, just pink is my favorite color," Gumball replied, tossing his old clothes in the laundry chute.

"Whateves, anyway let's go already," Marshall picked Gumball up before he could say anything else.

"Ugh you are always going to do that aren't you?" Gumball sighed, shaking his head.

"Yep," Marshall grinned as he flew to his home. When they arrived Marshall hurried to the door first, opening it for Gumball. At first Gumball was a little weirded out but he just shrugged it off as Marshall being Marshall as always.

"So what are we going to watch?" Gumball inquired as he sat down on the couch. Marshall had told him that they were going to have a movie night together just like old times.

"Oh it's a classic, you should remember," Marshall winked as he got the movie playing already. Gumball frowned a little; he hadn't remembered watching that many movies in the past, mainly he just read. Once the trailers started rolling Gumball instantly remembered what movie Marshall had put in.

"Hey, you know I don't like this movie!" Gumball complained, glaring at the other.

"Pft, you were like a kid when you last watched this, it won't be as scary this time, trust me. But if you want you can hold onto me if you get scared," Marshall smirked when he noticed a slight blush on Gumball's face. "I know you want to."

"Wha- No I don't!" Gumball glared at screen instead of Marshall, trying to hide his blush.

"Sure~" Marshall floated down beside Gumball.

"I'm just going to stop listening to you," Gumball mumbled as he focused on the movie now. Marshall laughed and turned to watch the movie with the annoyed prince.

Throughout the movie Marshall would casually move a bit closer to Gumball, only to have the prince move away when he did. Until he reached the end of the couch Gumball was stuck with having the vampire right beside him.

"Could you please give me some space?" Gumball asked, nudging the vampire's side.

"Eh, nah, I'm more comfortable like this," Marshall said as he snaked his arm around the prince's shoulders. Gumball blushed, blinking as he was pulled towards the vampire.

"Marshall what are you doing?"

"Nothing, oh hey look you're favorite part!"

Just when Gumball turned his head one of the parts that he remembered accurately came on and he clung to Marshall as if he life depended on it.

"Oh glob I hate those things," Gumball murmured into Marshall's side.

"Yeah, I can see that," Marshall chuckled. "But don't worry none of those things exist anymore so you're safe."

"I know, especially when I have Aaa's resident vampire with me," Gumball laughed to himself. Marshall grinned at hearing that from Gumball.

The rest of the movie went by a bit more smoothly, Gumball only got scared a few other times, but that was just it. When the movie was over Marshall let go of the prince and went to take out the movie. Gumball felt a tad upset when Marshall got up, _wait, why? I shouldn't be feeling like this about my bestie, _Gumball thought as he pushed away what he was feeling.

"So I better be going then, it's pretty late," Gumball said, getting up.

"Already?" Marshall sighed sadly. "Do you need me to take you home or-?"

"You can take me if it'll make you happy," Gumball laughed slightly when the vampire perked up at being able to take the prince home for once.

"Thanks, Gumball," Marshall smiled at the prince before walking outside, followed by a slightly blushing Gumball.

"No problem," Gumball waved it off as he was picked up by Marshall bridal-style. When the arrived at the Candy Kingdom it was all quiet and there was barely anyone out. Marshall flew up to Gumball's balcony and set him down.

"Well I'll be seeing you later right?" Marshall asked, trying not to sound needy.

"Yeah, of course," Gumball nodded. "Goodnight Marshall, see you later."

Before Gumball could turn to enter his room he felt Marshall grab his arm and pull him forward. He quickly felt the cold lips of Marshall's against his and as soon as it happened it was over and Marshall was flying away.

Standing dumbfounded he watched the vampire disappear from his vision. Now he was feeling even more things than before and he had no idea what to make of them. He stayed out on the balcony for a few more seconds before retiring for the night, still unable to understand what had happened.

* * *

**AN: Gah this chapter :P Well hope you guys liked it, because I don't.**


End file.
